As the Qrow Flies
by CamStorm
Summary: Qrow, Taiyang, Raven, and Summer are the best team at Signal Academy. But one mission, one fight, will change the way they look at each for the rest of their lives, which, for some, might be shorter than they think.
1. Chapter 1

As the Qrow Flies

"Come on! Let's go, we're gonna be late!"

"Just five more minutes Qrow, Raven wouldn't stop talking last night. Something about Faunus…"

"Tai, you know we have a new mission today and I don't want to be late, you know how much this means to me!"

"Fine… fine, I'm up, I'm up…"

Qrow could hardly contain himself, after weeks of being pent up at Signal, he was finally getting to go out and actually do something.

 _I mean, sure, teaching all these kids is great,_ he thought _but I haven't let myself completely go in almost two months! It's ridiculous! And I get to spend some time with her again…_

Taiyang was not a morning person at all. Most of the time, Signal had let him schedule his classes and lessons in the afternoon so that he wasn't late. But when it came to missions, they always had to start so early.

 _Who even plans a mission to start this early, the sun isn't even out yet,_ he thought.

 _Oh wait._ He looked at Qrow, who was struggling to hide something in his pack. _Now I remember_

"What do you have there, Qrow?" He said. "Did you make a new weapon? Again?"

"Hey! No peeking!" said Qrow with a touch of exasperation to his voice. "You'll see it soon enough."

"Come on man, you've gone through three different weapons in as many weeks. At what point are you gonna choose?"

"When it's perfect," Qrow mumbled. Then, a little louder, "I'm almost there, I can't decide if I want to be a ranged fighter or get up close and personal to my adversary!"

"Well you know what I think. Nothing says a short range weapon can't hit from far away."

Qrow got quiet after that. Taiyang knew what was on his mind.

Taiyang smiled as he laced on his boots. "You know what? I think Spring is finally over."

"What?" Qrow turned to Taiyang looking confused. "It's the middle of January, Tai… No! Don't say it. I've had enough of your stupid pu…!"

"It's SUMMER-TIME!"

"Ugh…" Qrow turned back to his pack, blushing bright red.

"That's why you planned this trip so early in the morning. You couldn't wait another hour to see her again."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Qrow said, more exasperation in his voice.

"Don't worry, little bird," Taiyang said, smiling. "I'll keep you secret."

He knew that his little verbal jab had hit home when Qrow's voice cracked when he spoke.

"Come on, let's go."

Qrow lead the way out of the room so Taiyang couldn't see his blush. Tai giggled.

Taiyang was beginning to get annoyed.

"We've been walking for hours, Qrow. Can we rest for a minute, please?"

"It's just a little bit further Tai, we need to make it to our next checkpoint by nightfall."

There was no arguing with Qrow when on a mission. Taiyang had been on enough of them to know that it didn't matter what condition he was in, Qrow was always the last to rest and the first to push forward.

"Qrow, you're leaving Summer behind."

Qrow turned around, concern in his eyes.

 _Well, that got his attention. I'll keep that in mind._

"Okay, we'll wait here for fifteen minutes, but we can't wait too long. The Grimm get more aggressive at night."

He turned and set his pack down, his new weapon sticking suspiciously out of the bed roll.

As much as he gave Qrow a hard time about his weapon choices, Taiyang could never hide his awe at the stuff Qrow had made. In fact, Tai's own weapons were a design from Qrow. All he could see of this new one was a handle and some cogs but it looked to be on another level, even for Qrow.

He sat down on his pack just when the girls came over the ridge.

Raven was just as beautiful as ever, her red and black armor shining in the evening light, giving it a sinister, blood color. Raven was all curves and seemed to enjoy, uh… snug… armor, not leaving much to imagination. She was every guy at Signal's dream, but somehow, she chose Taiyang.

 _How did I get that?_ Taiyang thought. _I mean I know I'm good, but I'm not THAT good._

He smiled at her as she made eye contact with him. She smiled back and turned to help Summer over a large rock.

While every guy at Signal loved Raven and her… assets… they were all "in love" with Summer. She was the only girl in the school who everyone knew would always help anyone, regardless of how they treated her. She was so genuine and loving that it was impossible to not love her. Her laugh was known to cure bad days and the common cold.

 _Well, maybe not that last one._ Taiyang thought.

She was so shy, though, that no one ever made a move on her. She was also one of Signal's most powerful huntresses. Her power kind of snuck on you when you were sparring her. But she usually apologized for beating you up with the most delicious cookies.

Qrow, Raven, and Summer had grown up on Patch together. Qrow and Raven's parents had all but adopted a young Summer when they were about six years old. Her parents had left her on the steps of Signal Academy and when the school had approached the island authorities, the Branwen's volunteered to take her in.

Qrow was conspicuously retying all of the strings on his pack, something he had done every time they had stopped on this mission.

"I'm really sorry for slowing us down," Summer said, her voice hesitant, embarrassed. "I know how important it is to get to the objective before sundown."

"It's really okay," Qrow said, not looking up from his pack. "We'll make it in plenty of time."

He looked up and made eye contact with Summer. They smiled at each other for a second before blushing and looking down.

"Won't you two just make out and get it over with?" Raven said, coming over to sit next to Taiyang, running her arm through his and grabbing his hand.

"Raven!" Summer and Qrow gasped in unison. Taiyang felt his nose burn as the water he was drinking rushed through it he was laughing so hard.

"What?" she said. "You guys have been destined to be together since we were ten years old. At some point you are going to have to admit it."

"I don't… I don't know what you're talk… talking about," Qrow stuttered, almost passing out from embarrassment. "We are just good friends. She is more like a sister to me anyways. Isn't that right Summer?"

"Yeah," Summer replied, trying to hide the disappointment on her face. "Like a sister…"

"How could my brother be such an idiot?" Raven whispered to Taiyang before kissing his cheek.

"Tell me about it," Taiyang replied, draping his arm around her. "At some point he is going to have to wake up and sniff."

"Huh?" Raven said, looking at him curiously.

 _How does she not see this coming?_ Taiyang thought before saying, "He needs to wake up and smell the Rose!"

She laughed. "You know, I knew there was a reason I loved you." She leaned in and kissed him, clearly making Qrow uncomfortable.

"OKAY! Let's get on the move again!" he all but yelled picking up his pack.

Summer sighed, Raven and Taiyang laughed.

Night was falling as the team came to the final objective. Their mission was to investigate a cave where the Grimm were said to be congregating.

 _I wish Taiyang would focus this much outside of a combat scenario,_ thought Qrow. He rolled his eyes. _At least I don't have to worry about any stupid puns._

Qrow was their main tactician when it came to combat. While Raven, Taiyang, and Summer were all capable fighters in their own right, Qrow was the only one who knew how to use them in the best possible way. Because of his leadership, their team had garnered a reputation of being the strongest team on Patch. Some even said they were better than the top Beacon teams.

"Okay, here's the plan…" Qrow said as they huddled behind a few fallen rocks above the opening to the cave. "Raven and Tai, go in and do your thing. Summer, wait here and take any that are trying to run away, I'll be in the middle to help anyone if they need it. Everyone good?"

He looked at each of them in the eyes, all doubt or embarrassment from earlier gone.

 _He's in the zone now,_ thought Taiyang. _This is gonna be good. I still want to see what he's got in that pack of his._

Taiyang and Raven stood up, stretching their limbs. Raven loosened her sword in it's scabbard.

"Time to go to work, Love," she said giving his hand a squeeze before jumping down to the opening.

"Let's do this!"

He jumped down next to Raven, feeling his feet settle into his boots.

 _I hope those modifications you made work, Qrow. This could be less fun if they don't._

Qrow jumped down behind them with his pack still on. He reached into it and pulled out a small dust crystal. He looked at it for a moment before launching it into the mouth of the cave. It glowed slightly but was too small to light the cave walls. It disappeared into the darkness before clattering loudly to the stone floor.

Nothing happened.

"Uh… Qrow?" Raven called, still at the ready. "Are we in the right place?"

"Just wait," Qrow replied.

The dust exploded, shaking the very foundation of the hill the cave was embedded in.

The ground settled and the air cleared from all the dust and dirt floating from the explosion. Still, nothing happened.

"All right," Taiyang sighed, "I'm beginning to think we might be in the wrong place."

"But that's impossible," Qrow said walking into the cave, examining the walls and floor. "I read the map perfectly and made sure we were on course all day."

He moved further in. Raven and Taiyang followed, relaxing as the dust cleared to reveal a mostly empty cave. A few dead Grimm were lying about, as they inspected closer, the bodies started to disintegrate.

Summer appeared next to Raven and said, "What's going on? I thought we were about to start."

"It looks like we aren't fighting anything right now," Raven replied. "I think Qrow got lost in the woods."

"Oh… I don't think he could do that," Summer said.

"I studied that map for days," mumbled Qrow. "I know we are in the right place."

He snapped his head up, looking straight at Taiyang.

 _Uh oh… something's not right,_ Taiyang thought.

He immediately grabbed Raven's hand began running out of the cave. Summer was faster than all of them so she wouldn't need any help. He activated his new boots and felt the sting wind on his face as he pulled Raven along behind him. He looked back to see a trail of dust appear out of thin air. But it wasn't his trail. As fast as these boots made him, Summer was always a step or two, _or maybe a hundred_ , ahead of him.

A twin headed King Taijitu appeared from the forest. It was covered in scars and battle marks.

 _Well crap,_ thought Taiyang, _this fellow has been around for a while. Some of those marks look decades old._

It wound in and out of trees, but looked weirdly contorted. Like it was wrapping itself around nothing. Suddenly, it clicked in his head as he looked at the weird contortions of the snake. It had captured hundreds of smaller Grimm and had wrapped them up so they couldn't attack. It had planned an ambush and had decided to use the younger more rash Grimm to weaken its enemy.

It loosened its grip on all the smaller Grimm and watched as they barreled toward the Hunter and Huntress.

"Throw me!" Raven yelled, preparing herself.

"Ungght!" grunted Taiyang as he launched Raven into the leading Grimm, a nasty looking Beowolf.

She drew her blade and dodged a swipe at her face, rolling beside the creature, swiping up with the sword, cutting off its arm. She jumped over stinger of a Death Stalker, sliced the head off the Beowolf, landing on the tip of the stinger.

She ran up the stem, severing it at the base with a slash of her sword. As the giant scorpion turned to look at it's attacker, she ducked under a massive pincer, stabbing her weapon into the base of it's skull where she knew the brain was.

The Death Stalker disintegrated and she was set upon by three other Beowolves.

Taiyang darted in and struck the biggest one in the chest with his foot.

 _Please work, please work, please work…_

He pushed off the creature with his feet and felt the glyph form under his feet.

"OH YEAH!" He yelled, launching off the Grimm, flipping to where his feet would land on the next one in the same manner. The glyph leaving a burst of fire behind him. With each creature he kicked, trails of fire followed him. Depending on how hard he struck, the trail would grow or shrink.

He landed beside raven a few moments later, panting.

"You know," she said, half smiling. "You should work out more."

"Why don't… You….. Just….. stick to… fighting…. Ugh…."

Their song was playing. The sound of her blade piercing and slashing playing the melody of their music, his boots creating a dynamic bass line it was all going well… until that damn snake showed up.

It slowly wrapped its way around the battlefield, forcing all of the other Grimm to move closer to Raven and Taiyang.

"We've got to get them out," Summer said, pulling her hood back. It took all of Qrow's strength to not get distracted. He had known Summer for years but could never stop himself from staring into those eyes..

She looked at him. "What do you want me to do?"

He blinked, snapping back to the situation at hand.

"Keep that snake from closing in on them. I'll be there in just a sec."

 _It's time to try this baby out._

Summer disappeared leaving a small dust cloud where she stood.

Her cloak whipped behind her, unable to stay down because of her speed. She wore a black skirt with a bandolier as a belt. A harness held two folded fans forming an X on her back with the handles pointed down. She drew them, spreading the fans behind her.

As she approached the snake she launched herself into the air, waving the fans beneath her to give her extra altitude. She spun, the sticks firing bullets in all directions, launched by the force of her movement and the dust in the base of each stick.

Each round found its mark in a Grimm surrounding Raven and Taiyang. She landed next to them and prepared to hold them off when a group of Grimm twice the size of the original ambush jumped over the giant snake's body and began coming at the warriors.

"Qrow!" They all yelled.

Suddenly, a grey blur landed behind the charging Grimm. A mix of metal sliding on metal and cogs filled the air. A silver and grey blur, Qrow sliced in and out of the Grimm like they were standing still.

"Summer?!" He called, whirling through the Grimm. He finally stopped next to the beautiful young girl and grinned. "Wanna dance?"

"Of course," she beamed, before covering her face with her fan, hiding her blush.

Later, Taiyang would try to explain that battle to other Huntsmen and Huntresses but could never convey this part well enough.

"They look like water," he said, gaping at the two spinning around each other, Qrow using his scythe to pull the Grimm in and Summer blowing them away with her fans. There were moments when they were mere inches from each other, and even more where they could have sliced the other too pieces had they been a moment out of sync.

When their dance was over, all of the Grimm had been wiped out except for the King Taijitu who was looking angrier by the second.

Taiyang and Raven darted forward toward the white head while Summer and Qrow sailed for the other. In seconds, it was over and the Grimm was slowly drifting off into the night.

"Well, Qrow," Taiyang said, catching his breath. "It looks like your little toys are good for something after all. What is that thing by the way?" he said, gesturing to the giant scythe in Qrow's hands.

"This is the Beak," he said triumphantly.

"The beak?" Summer said, confused. "Why would you call it that?"

"Uh… Well…," Qrow stammered, "Because I'm Qrow. You know, like Crow, the bird. And they have a beak. And it's curved like this. And uh…"

"Branwen, we need to work on your naming skills," Taiyang said, holding back laughter.

Qrow blushed and turned to pack his weapon away. Taiyang and Raven laughed together walking back toward their packs above the mouth of the cave.

"Uh…" Summer walked up to Qrow shuffling her feet and looking down. "I just wanted to say…. Uh…" She moved closer, standing a few inches from Qrow's chest still looking down.

She looked up, "Thanks for the dance."

Then she kissed him.

At first it startled him. Her face was all scrunched up like she was expecting to get pushed away or even slapped, but he wrapped his arms around her and leaned into the kiss, softly pressing his lips to hers, reveling in the absolute glory he felt in that moment. And he knew. He knew that it was at that moment that his life would change forever.

She finally pulled away after a moment, blushing and stammering.

"I'm so sorry, I don't know what came over me, I just got so caught up with everything I just…."

He hugged her, pulling her close into him and whispered.

"You know, I think Spring is finally over."


	2. Chapter 2

Qrow was furious.

"What do you mean you're quitting the team?" he all but yelled at Taiyang. "We have four more missions in the next few months and all my planning has been based on you being there? We can't do it with only three people!"

"Well, Raven won't be there either," Taiyang said, trying to hide a grin. _It wouldn't matter if the old Qrow saw it. He's so mad I could morph into a Grimm and he'd think nothing was amiss. Maybe if I morphed into Summer…._

"WHAT?! Why is she not going to be here? I mean I know she has been feeling a little under the weather lately but I didn't think she would just up and quit!"

"Sometimes, little bird, family comes first."

"But I am her family, our parents are dead and Summer is the only one besides me that we even consider that close," Qrow replied. "And you, too, I guess…"

"Well you'll have to figure something out," Taiyang said letting his grin widen to a full smile. "That's what uncles are supposed to do."

"Everyone else is gone on missions! I'm not going to be able to find someone to take your places! You had to go and do this right now?"

He stopped to breathe, trying to keep his anger in check. _I can't believe he would tell me now that he can't go. I mean, what was he…._

Qrow froze.

"Repeat that last part, and be very clear. I'm not quite sure I caught it."

"You heard me, Qrow."

"Me?"

"Yu'up."

"Uncle?"

"Uh-huh."

"So what you're saying is…"

"You thick headed numbskull get over here so I can hug you!"

Qrow's anger vanished replaced by joy and an insane sense of pride as he embraced Taiyang in a bear hug.

"I'm gonna be an Uncle!"

"Hopefully the kid gets Raven's brains," Taiyang said, laughing, "because if they are in anyway like you and me, they're gonna have a hard time."

The next 9 months flew by.

Qrow and Summer continued to go out on missions while Raven stayed back and Taiyang took a bigger role as an instructor for Signal.

Since they had finally gotten together, it was almost impossible to find one without the other. Summer was still just as shy as always but Qrow would have never wanted it any other way. They had decided work as a pair and enjoyed every mission they went on. Their dance had become more complex and beautiful as they had memorized the others style.

When the day finally came, Qrow and Summer were just coming back from a really difficult mission and were exhausted. They were about to report to the headmaster of the school as a student from one of Taiyang's classes ran up to them, breathing heavily.

"Professor Branwen, Professor Rose," she said between breaths. "Professor Xiao Long said he needed to see you as soon as you got back."

Qrow sighed.

"You go ahead and report in, Summer. I'll go see what he's up to."

Summer leaned up and kissed him on the cheek and squeezed his hand before turning away.

"I'm sorry, Professor, but the headmaster is with Professor Xiao Long and Professor Branwen in the infirmary."

Summer jerked back to face the girl, worry on her face. Qrow, too, began wondering why they would be there.

"What's going on, kid? Why are they there?"

"Qrow!" Summer called grabbing his hand, forcing him to look at her smile.

"What? What is it?"

"The baby!"

Qrow's eyes widened.

"But we left two weeks ago and she was only eight and half months pre…"

His arm almost dislocated when Summer launched herself toward the infirmary at full speed. He just gripped her hand harder and allowed himself to laugh.

 _I'm going to be an uncle._

Summer finally slowed down in front of the infirmary, slowly because if she did her normal stop she would have launched Qrow into a wall.

"Thank you for the slowing down there towards the end, sweetheart."

Summer blushed like she always did when he called her a cheesy name.

"Well, I didn't want you to end up in the bed next to Raven, unconscious."

They walked in the infirmary to see a hallway with a nurse looking at a clipboard.

"Hey Angie!" Qrow called. "We're looking fo-"

"Down the hall on the left, and please don't run, Summer."

"Yes ma'am," Summer said sheepishly. Last time she had run in the infirmary she had blown all the sheets off the beds.

Qrow and summer walked hand in hand to the end of the hall and turned left, just in time to see Taiyang bang his head against the wall.

"Whoa, brother," Qrow said, putting his arm around Taiyang's shoulder. "That can't be good for the wall."

Taiyang ran a hand over his face before smiling at Qrow.

"Qrow, this is the most stressed out I've ever been," he said sinking into a chair next to Summer. "They kicked me out because of my puns."

"Well you've never been a very pun-y guy," Qrow replied.

Taiyang looked at him with a face.

"Is everything going okay?" Summer said putting her hand on top of Taiyang's.

"So far everything has gone really well. They say the baby is just really stubborn. All they can see of it's head is a lot of blonde hair."

Qrow smiled and sat down on the other side of Taiyang, putting his hand on his shoulder and giving him a little squeeze.

"Hopefully that is the only resemblance they have to you."

Taiyang sighed tiredly. "Alright wise guy, you wanna g-"

The sound of a baby crying came from the door in front of them.

Taiyang snapped to his feet looking like he was about to kick the door down.

 _If he does that with those boots on, everyone in the room will be blown into the wall. Better hold him back._

Qrow grabbed Taiyang by the shoulders and walked him to the door.

Just as Taiyang reached for the knob the door opened inward revealing a rather large male nurse bracing himself like he was about to be blown away.

He opened his eyes to see a confused trio looking at him and he mumbled something about precaution before stepping out of the way, revealing a very tired and sweaty looking Raven on the bed clutching something wrapped in a pink blanket. She looked up and smiled at everyone before locking eyes with Taiyang.

"It's a girl, Tai!" she said, a tear of joy falling down her cheek. "Our daughter is here."

Taiyang walked forward and to the side of Raven's bed. He looked down at Raven's face and brushed a hair behind her ear and cupping her cheek in his hand. His eyes moved to the little pink bundle. All he saw at first was a massive tangle of blonde hair.

 _Man, they weren't joking about the blonde…_

Raven lifted the infant up and said, "Meet your child, Taiyang."

A sense of joy and pride mixed with a little bit of fear and uncertainty filled Taiyang as he held his little golden girl. He got lost in her lilac eyes and touched her face, feeling her soft skin beneath his fingers.

"What's-," he croaked before swallowing. "What's her name? What are we gonna call her?"

"Well, I was thinking we could call her… Yang, after her father."

Taiyang felt something stir within him. A love he never imagined even existed.

"Yang Xiao Long," he said, grinning ear to ear. "Right now she's more like 'Yang Xiao Short.'"

Everyone groaned out loud, including the nurses. But something happened that made Taiyang almost leap into the air with joy.

The baby giggled.

Summer and Qrow looked at each other.

"Oh no, not another one," they said in unison.

Over the next year Summer and Qrow grew closer. They went on mission after mission and, after a while, Raven or Taiyang would come along while the other would stay home with Yang.

Taiyang had gotten a house on the edge of Patch and had made it a home for Raven and Yang. Eventually, Summer and Qrow had gotten a place nearby though it had taken a lot of convincing on Qrow's part. Summer was still very shy and would always blush a deep ruby red and smile when they would leave the house together.

But their happy life didn't last very long. The Faunus Rights Revolution saw to that.

While most of the Faunus were in Menagerie, many had secretly hidden in Patch's vast grey forest waiting for the perfect time to rise up and claim their rights.

They attacked settlements all over the island, aiming at government buildings and staying away from residences. But after awhile, the attacks started to get out of control. There was a rumor that a sect of the Faunus were becoming more violent towards the regular people of Patch, attacking homes of people not even associated with the government.

Summer and Qrow were sent on so many missions that they hardly ever saw Taiyang and Raven and were only able to say a few words in passing before heading out on another mission.

A few months later they came back to Signal in the middle of an attack by the Faunus.

They crested the last hill before the city academy to see the gate on fire.

Without a glance at each other, they launched forward, Summer, of course, in the lead.

She stopped about a hundred feet out and looked back at Qrow. He unfolded his scythe and jumped as high as he could over Summer as she waved her fans blowing him over the gates. He landed on the other side of the wall in the midst of several students who jumped back, frightened.

"Don't worry, we're here to help," Qrow said as Summer landed next to him. "Where is Professor Xiao Long?"

"He was in the practice arena when the attack started," said a boy duel wielding pistol Kukri's. "I'm not sure where he is now."

"I saw him over at the student dorms about fifteen minutes ago," said a girl holding a sickle on a rope. "He was helping hold off the attack."

Qrow turned to Summer.

"Go to the dorms and see if you can find him. I have to find Raven."

She nodded and took off in the direction of the housing section of the academy.

"Have you seen the other Professor Branwen?" he said to the students.

All of them shook their heads before jumping at the sound of an explosion on the outside of the gate.

"Yesterday she stopped by to talk to Professor Xiao Long but left shortly after."

"She didn't seem to be very happy."

"I heard yelling in Professor Xiao Long's office."

Several students were starting to drift away to the gate, using whatever they could to keep it closed. A few of them were leaning on it with all their weight.

Qrow looked at the two guard towers next to the gate and made a decision.

"Stand back," he yelled over the roar of the fire and all the Faunus on the outside.

The students pulled away from the gate and looked at him like he was crazy.

He darted forward and sliced through the right tower's legs causing it to fall behind the gate, ensuring that it couldn't be pushed open.

To be safe he did the same to the other tower.

"Spread out on the inside of the wall and team up on anyone who comes over! If it becomes too much, run for the safety of the academy!"

Qrow didn't wait for confirmation before running up the side of the wall and launching himself over. He immediately sprinted in the direction of Raven and Tai's home, hoping against hope that he wasn't too late.

Fire.

All he saw was fire.

It was pouring from the windows of Raven and Tai's house. The roof was caved in and one of the walls had collapsed revealing the rooms inside.

Nothing was there.

He ran to the house anyway, calling for Raven. Tears streaming down his face blurring his vision.

He almost ran into a Faunus' club but ducked under it just in time.

Without thinking his scythe appeared in his hand and was inches from the Faunus throat before he froze.

The Faunus had green eyes and what looked like ram's horns coming out his head.

"Why are you doing this?" Qrow yelled. "Why are you burning our homes? Patch has had nothing to do with what happened on Menagerie. We never did anything!"

"That's right!" the man replied. "You never did anything! You let us suffer on that island while you sat here in comfort and luxury!"

He pushed the tip of the scythe out of the way and lunged at Qrow who dodged the attack with ease, using the butt of the scythe to knock the Faunus unconscious.

Qrow moved forward scanning the burning house for anything that would show Raven wasn't there. That she wasn't dead.

The cellar doors were open.

 _Those lock from the inside so she must have come from there. But where did she go?_

Moving closer, he inspected the tracks made by his sister. They led toward his and Summer's house.

The trail led to his house a little ways away but saw that they veered off, deeper into the forest before they got there.

He came to a clearing next to a creek and saw the clear signs of a struggle. Raven had been surrounded.

A tree showed several deep gashes in it's trunk.

 _She launched herself at the first attacker, but it looks like she was attacking with only one hand. Maybe she was still holding Yang._

Qrow bent over a patch of particularly churned up mud next to the creek.

 _This was where she made her stand. Back to the creek, enemies in front of her. What's this?_

His eyes moved to a section of mud next to the creek that looked like something wide and round was set down on the mud, forming a half bowl with the other half leading into the creek.

 _What could that be, I wonder?_

He paused a moment gathering his thoughts before forcing himself to continue looking for more information.

He looked at the churned mud again.

 _She began fighting in earnest now. Defeating each one of them._ He didn't notice any blood besides a small splatter here and there.

 _She wasn't killing them, just keeping them back._

Further into the forest, he froze as he saw the sword on the ground, a body print in the mud next to it.

 _No… please… don't… no..._

Dropping to his knees next to the weapon, he scooped it up, cradling it as he cried for his sister.

Eventually, he wiped his eyes and looked around.

 _Still no blood here. There is hope._

After looking for tracks around the clearing and finding none he remembered the indentation near the creek.

 _A BASKET!_

He turned and sprinted toward the creek. He followed it until he came upon a beaver dam that had built up a small pond. Next to the dam was a small basket bumping up against the wood and mud of the dam.

Qrow ran alongside the pond and along the dam until he reached the basket.

 _How could this child be sleeping?_

Qrow gathered the child into his arms and made for the academy.

When he arrived at the gate, the fire had been put out. Students were moving some of the timber from the fallen towers out of the way.

Qrow hopped the last few logs and made his way towards the center of the academy, looking for Summer.

He eventually found her in the infirmary helping students with minor wounds.

When she saw him she smiled before noticing the small bundle in his arms. She looked at him, confusion and sadness in her eyes.

Qrow looked down, tears streaming down his face before he sat down in a chair. His sobs wracked his body as he held the sleeping child.

His eyes were clamped shut, trying to block out the pain.

"They took her," he said through clinched teeth. "She almost got away. They surrounded her and made her set the child down so she could defend herself."

Summer wrapped her arms around Qrow hugging him tight.

Qrow gathered himself, wrapping an arm around Summer, pulling her into him.

"Where is Taiyang?"

"He's with the headmaster."

"Take me to him. He needs his daughter."

Taiyang was in _charge_.

Even the headmaster was paying attention to his orders.

"Just because the attacks have stopped, it doesn't mean that all the attacks have stopped. Let's shore up the gate make sure they can't get through there. Get more supplies to the infirmary."

Taiyang kept his eyes on a map of the academy while rattling off more instructions. The only person who noticed Qrow and Summer entering the room was a student next to Taiyang.

He looked disheveled and part of his shirt was burnt. In fact, one of his eyebrows was missing.

He tapped Taiyang on the shoulder.

"Sir…"

"What?"

Taiyang looked up and saw Summer and Qrow.

"What a time to return. Qrow, I need you to head up on the wall and use that scythe of yours. Summer, you are needed to run messages between the different holes in the wall, make sure we are secure."

He turned his attention back to the table.

"We need a spotter up in the tower. Kayla, get someone with some with a spyglass up there. Buck, get your rifle up there, too. We might be able to spot someone with your scope as well."

"Tai…."

"Qrow what are you still doing he-," he stopped mid-sentence, finally noticing the bundle in Qrow's arms.

"Tai, I am so sorry," Summer whispered.

"Where. Is. Raven?"

"She's… Gone, Tai," Qrow said, bowing his head. "I found Yang in the woods after what looked like a fight. They surrounded her and she got overpowered. They took her…."

Taiyang walked to Qrow, looking at the small blanket bundle. He gathered the baby into his arms, not taking his eyes off her face.

Qrow put his hand his friend's shoulder as Summer hugged his arm.

"We'll find her, Tai," Qrow said, gravely.

Taiyang didn't even look at his friends. He started walking for the door. Silent, sad, broken.

"I'm going to help out around here," Qrow said, looking down at Summer. "Do what he said and we'll meet up later."

"Qrow, I know now is probably not the best time, but we need to talk."

"Summer, the city is a war zone. We need to keep this place safe."

"Yeah, but Qrow, I don't want something like tonight to happen to us."

"I know you'll be fine, Summer. Now go."

She looked up at him, sadness filling her face.

"Ok… Qrow…."


	3. Chapter 3

Dear Qrow,

It's been eight months since you left. I have some news for you… You're a father! You have a beautiful daughter and her name is Ruby.

She is adorable. Yang has taken to calling her "Little sister"… I hope you can come home soon and see her. She is going to need her father.

Tai has submerged himself in his work. The whole region has all but named him commander of the huntsmen forces. He spends more time at Signal than at home.

I moved into his house so I can take care of Yang and Ruby. I don't know if Yang will be able to remember Raven. She called me mommy the other day and I almost cried, but I couldn't tell her. She wouldn't understand any ways. She's too young.

I don't know where you went, or where you are now, but I want you to know something. I still love you. And I forgive you.

Yours forever,

Summer

P.S. A man named Ozpin approached me a few weeks ago with a job offer. I am going to be meeting him next month to talk about it.

Dear Qrow,

It's only been a month since my last letter, but I am worried about you. We heard that you were in Mistral but then another report placed you near Atlas.

Wherever you are, you need to come home. Ruby needs you. Tai needs your help with the war effort.

I need you…

I know Raven being taken away is hard. She was my best friend. Actually, she was more like a sister to me. I know that doesn't help you but I need you here.

You have family here and we want you home.

Ruby is healthy and Yang has continued to call me mommy. I told Tai and he said that he didn't have a problem with it and that Yang needed a mother and that I was doing better than her real mother. I slapped him for that.

We all need you home, Qrow. I still love you.

Love,

Summer

P.S. I met with Ozpin. His story is almost unbelievable. I think I am going to try to help him.

Dear Qrow,

The war seems to be coming to an end. It seems like such a long time has passed. Two years of bloodshed. The Faunus have backed down and agreed to a peace summit.

Tai is going. He knows them better than any other human and insisted on going to ensure no one gets out of hand. I think he respects them.

Ruby is a year old and is the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. She has your silly side. Yang still calls me Mom.

Tai and I decided to let her believe I am. He is still closed off from most of the world, but in the past year he has started letting me in. There is nothing romantic about it but we are closer than we have ever been. We grieve for Raven and you. It's like we are missing half of our body and we are stumbling though life out of balance.

I don't know why I still write these letters. I don't even know where to send them. All the other ones are sitting in a chest underneath Ruby's bed.

I can't tell you why but my eyes aren't blue any more. They've changed to grey. I like the change. Yang was a little freaked out at first but I calmed her down.

I hope you come home soon, even though I am pretty sure I've seen you for the last time. I need you to hold me and keep me calm at night. Come home, Qrow. Please.

Always waiting,

Summer.

Dear Qrow,

Three years. You've been gone for three years. My anger subsided long ago. Now all I feel is empty. Yang and Ruby are the only bright lights in my life.

I have no clue where you are, but I can feel in my heart that you are still alive.

I've been busy helping Ozpin. He's a good man and his cause is something you would love to be a part of.

I feel like I've been rambling in these letters. I still haven't sent them. I need to go though.

I need to find you. I have to.

I'm coming for you, Qrow. I love you.

See you soon,

Summer

Dear Qrow,

I just found the letters Summer has been writing. She left weeks ago and I found them under Ruby's bed. I tried not to read them after I realized what they were. But it was like she was saying everything I never got to say to Raven. I never knew she was so desperate to find you.

I don't know why I'm writing this. Maybe you will come home. You might even bring Raven. Maybe Summer will find you. I don't know. She's been gone for weeks.

I need you to come home man. Ruby and Yang are a handful and I'm struggling without Summer.

I know what Summer was doing for Ozpin. It's crazy man. She is on another level now. She and I got in an argument and I thought she was going to blow the house down.

Come home. See your daughter. See your niece who looks like Raven's doppelganger. Except the hair. I don't think you've ever seen this much blonde hair on one person let alone a five year old. Oh, and the best part is she loves my puns. She even comes up with a few on her own. It's the only time I've smiled in the past few years.

She punched me once. It hurt.

Forever in you corner,

Tai

Dear Qrow,

Summer is gone.

-Tai

I'm coming.

-Qrow


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi, I'm Cam. It's been awhile. I wrote the first three chapters of this at a time when I really was excited to be writing. Then, I began my transition out of the military. I got so busy that this story became kind of lost to me. Every now and then I'd get a message or a review that was always positive and made me feel great but at the same time never really made me want to write again. I want to write more for this story but right now, I don't know where I want to take it. Usually when I write I have a "Big Bad" or some sort of conflict in mind. In this case, the only thing that I know is that Qrow will be the main character.**

 **Now, about this chapter. It's not very good. I wanted to jump back in and immediately have that feeling I had while writing the other chapter but I just couldn't feel it. At some point, I will rewrite this chapter with more feeling and really flesh it out to be more than the skeleton that it feels like.**

"As you can see, if you twist your hips as you kick, your power increases by quite a bit. In my case, I also have my boots which put a little more umph into the kick."

Tai Yang was teaching a group of new students in the practice arena. While he was on a raised platform in the center of the giant circle, the students were spread all around him while other instructors walked around correcting mistakes.

"This extra force can mean the difference between knocking your opponent down or knocking them out. Now, at the end of the day, one kick is not your only tool against the Grimm. The greatest weapon you hold is your mind. While older Grimm have learned quite a bit, none can think as quickly or improvise in the way a true Huntsman or Huntress can."

"Now, keep practicing on the dummies in front of you, and now, I don't mean the other students."

A few people laughed before beginning to kick the leather dummies. Tai roamed the arena cracking jokes and giving pointers. He was giving a gangly young man some tips on how to not fall over when he noticed many students and even teachers weren't moving or talking any more.

"What?" he called out, "did someone kick the buck-..."

On the platform there was a crow stumbling around. It would stumble toward the edge of the platform, wobble for a moment, then stumble back. It eventually fell over, looking around.

"Well it's about time you showed up, bird brain!" Tai Yang suddenly yelled at the bird. The students and teachers were confused. _Why would Professor Xiao Long yell at a bird?_

"Three and a half years," Tai continued. "You never wrote, never called, never even wanted to see your niece or even your own fu-"

Suddenly, the bird was replaced with a man. He was dishevelled to say the least. It looked like he hadn't had a haircut or a shave in a year and his clothes were torn and dirty.

"You can shhhtop right there, Tai," he slurred out, "I'm here now- umph!"

Tai had launched himself at Qrow and sent a kick at his stomach. The blow connected and Qrow was sent flying into the stands.

"And that, dear students," said Tai, standing on the platform once again, "is how you properly execute a kick." Qrow threw up. "Class dismissed."

Qrow climbed out of the rubble and stumbled out onto the arena.

"Thanks for the warm welcome, Tai," Qrow mumbled.

"I should kick your ass."

"Yeah, well, I should kick my ass but I don't think I can find it right now."

"Are you drunk? You never drink."

Qrow's answer was to pull out a flask.

"Come on, let's get you cleaned up. There is someone you should meet"

Showered, shaved and sober, Qrow walked into Tai's living room.

"Who are you?"

Qrow looked around, confused. He felt a tug on his pant leg and looked down. _Holy shit that's blonde._

"I'm your Uncle, kiddo," He said as he knelt down to her level. "I've been away for awhile. Looking for your-"

"That's enough of that," Tai had walked in carrying something. "It's time you met Ruby, Qrow."

Qrow hadn't moved. In the last few years he'd gotten drunk almost every night. So drunk that he couldn't remember anything from the night before. He'd been stumbling drunk and disoriented so often it had become his default setting.

He had never felt more dizzy than in that moment. He fell backward and leaned against the door frame.

Tai came closer and set the four year old next to Qrow. She clung Tai's leg, only looking at Qrow with one eye. One silver eye.

Tai nudged her forward, "say hi to your fa-"

"Uncle," Qrow interrupted snapping out of his startlement. "I'm your Uncle Qrow."

Tai frowned, but nodded. The face Qrow gave him said _we'll talk about this later._

Qrow looked back at Ruby, drinking in her adorableness.

"Can I, uh, give you a hug, Ruby?"

Ruby looked up at Tai who nodded to her. She smiled for the first time and Qrow knew that he wouldn't be able to hold back. She ran to him hugged him tightly around the neck.

He cried.

 **Hopefully you enjoyed that at least a little bit.**

 **I am open to ideas about what could be my big bad or conflict. I will say this though, I'm only going to reveal which one I choose to the person who suggest it. I don't want to spoil the story. :)**

 **Thank you for your patience and I hope over the next few chapters I can get back into that groove again and write something as fun as the first three chapters.**

 **Thanks,**

 **Cam.**


End file.
